


Наедине (In private)

by KrutikovaMary



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrutikovaMary/pseuds/KrutikovaMary
Summary: Walter and Henry make love. This is basically it.
Relationships: Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Kudos: 6





	Наедине (In private)

Уолтер проводит языком по его шее и у Генри сбивается дыхание. Как мало нужно его соулмейту, чтобы вызвать такой эмоциональный отклик. Любое прикосновение – поглаживание, надавливание, шлепок, укус – заставляет сердце биться быстрее. Знать, что его любят, что его хотят, что он нужен – самое большое счастье в жизни.  
-Генри…  
Тихий голос выводит из задумчивости. Уолтер, улыбаясь, нежно убирает волосы с его лица и целует в лоб.  
-Опять задумался?  
Генри, лежа на спине, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Уолтер, склонившись, аккуратно проводит ладонью по его щеке. Рукав его рубашки немного задирается и Генри видит знакомую надпись – собственное имя, на запястье мужа. У него каждый раз перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит его. Он знает, что никогда не забудет первый раз, когда увидел это десять лет назад.  
…  
В мире, где у каждого (почти каждого, если быть точнее, так как встречались и те, у кого не было пары) человека была половинка, считалось, что семья соулмейта обладает такой же степенью родства, что и собственная. Если человек умирал, не оставив наследников, все имущество отходило соулмейту, даже если эти двое никогда не встречались. Если ребенок оставался сиротой, право опеки над ним в первую очередь предлагалось родителям его соулмейта. Метки появлялись у всех в разное время – некоторые уже рождались с ними, у некоторых они появлялись лишь в преклонном возрасте. Обычно это зависело от того, насколько рано вы с познакомились с соулмейтом и какие у вас были отношения – если, например, ваши родители дружили и вы были знакомы с детства, то при взаимной симпатии метки появлялись рано. Была создана всемирная база, куда вносились имена всех людей с метками – их возраст, адрес и, конечно, имя. Доступ в эту базу не был бесплатным, однако существовал один простой и надежный способ определить, действительно ли перед вами ваша пара. Первое прикосновение всегда вызывало небольшое покалывание метки и ощущение тепла в месте касания.  
У Генри метка появилась, когда ему было тринадцать. Имя мальчика на запястье было незнакомым, но Генри не расстроился. Возможно, они встретятся, когда он переедет в большой город после школы. Больше удивило то, что его парой оказался парень. Генри всегда привлекал противоположный пол, но, поразмыслив, он решил, что судьба не может ошибаться.   
Генри встретил своего соулмейта через три года. Был последний урок в школе, когда голос из громкоговорителя объявил: «Генри Таунсенд, просим вас немедленно пройти в кабинет директора». Все – и одноклассники, и учитель – разом повернулись к нему. Его никогда раньше не вызывали к директору и Генри не мог представить причину, по которой это могло произойти на этот раз. В приемной секретарь тепло улыбнулась ему и открыла дверь. В кабинете уже сидела его мать, и Генри заволновался еще сильнее.   
-Мама, что случилось? Все в порядке?  
-Все хорошо, мистер Таунсенд. – Ответил за нее директор, вставая из-за стола. – Мы потревожим вас буквально на минуту. Этот молодой человек – новый ученик. - Тут он указал за парня, сидящего в углу, которого Генри сразу не заметил. – Возможно, что вы его соулмейт и нам нужно это проверить. Вам нужно лишь пожать руки, и потом вы сможете вернуться на лекцию.  
Сердце Генри бешено забилось. Он не ожидал встретить свою пару так рано. Он обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на человека перед ним. У него были длинные, светлые, слегка немытые волосы, потрепанная одежда и самые удивительные глаза, которые Генри приходилось видеть в жизни - ярко-зеленые по краям и карие вокруг зрачка. Можно было буквально физически ощутить его неловкость и страх, но он выдержал взгляд и не опустил глаза. Генри слегка улыбнулся ему, потом повернулся к директору:  
-А почему здесь моя мама?   
Взрослые переглянулись, и директор снова взял на себя инициативу:  
-У мистера Салливана умер опекун и, поскольку он сирота, вашей матери было предложено оформить опеку. Теперь, если вы не возражаете, мы хотели бы попросить вас прикоснуться друг к другу.  
Генри повернулся к парню. Тот встал и, тяжело вздохнув, слегка вытянул вперед левую руку. Генри заметил буквы на его запястье и, поддавшись порыву, осторожно провел по ним подушечкой большого пальца. Он тотчас же ощутил тепло на своей собственной руке и заметил, как обе надписи – собственная и его пары - слегка потемнели. Осторожно убрав руку, он тепло улыбнулся:  
-Приятно познакомиться, Уолтер.  
…  
Уолтер снова целует его, на этот раз более настойчиво. Генри послушно раскрывает губы, и Уолтер проникает языком в его рот, в то же время торопливо расстегивая рубашку мужа. Генри смутно осознает это, полностью поглощенный движениями губ и языков. Уолтер, оторвавшись от его рта, некоторое время разглядывает его лицо, потом начинает снова вылизывать шею и ключицы. Генри тихо, беспомощно стонет и осторожно гладит его по волосам, когда Уолтер расстегивает на нем пижамные штаны и засовывает руку внутрь, поглаживая затвердевший член и яички. Генри инстинктивно разводит ноги в стороны, давая молчаливое согласие на дальнейшие действия. Уолтер целует его живот и осторожно проводит языком вдоль дорожки темных волос. Знакомый, родной запах теплого, чистого тела странным образом успокаивает и возбуждает одновременно. Уолтер быстро снимает с мужа штаны и сразу же берет его член в рот. Генри вздрагивает от неожиданности, но не делает попыток освободиться. Его любимый берет так глубоко, как только может, одной рукой помогая себе, а второй раздвигая ягодицы Генри и поглаживая между ними. Генри немного удивлен – обычно в постели Уолтер гораздо сдержаннее и больше времени уделяет предварительным ласкам. Возможно, все дело в том, что Генри был в отъезде пару дней и его муж успел соскучиться по близости. Выпустив его член изо рта, Уолтер слегка хмурится:  
-Ты опять слишком много думаешь.  
-Прости.  
-Тебе не нравится?  
-Очень нравится. Просто…не ожидал от тебя такого пыла.  
Уолтер, хитро улыбнувшись, снова принимается за дело. Обручальное кольцо на его руке, обхватившей член, слегка холодит кожу, добавляя ощущений. Генри понимает, что скоро кончит – в конце концов, он тоже скучал по этому. Уолтер чувствует волны надвигающегося оргазма и отодвигается. Генри разочарованно стонет и отрывает глаза.  
-В чем дело?  
-Генри, может мы лучше…?  
-Ох, хорошо. Как ты хочешь?  
-Можно я…? – Уолтер красноречиво проводит пальцами между ягодиц Генри и тот кивает. Уолтер осторожно переворачивает его на живот и задирает на нем рубашку. Генри слегка напрягается – такое они делают нечасто – но Уолтер успокаивающе проводит рукой по его пояснице. Он наклоняется и раздвигает половинки в стороны. Генри немного ерзает - он чувствует себя неловко, но Уолтер удерживает его, желая насладиться зрелищем. Ему нравится, что только с ним его муж, обычно тихий, скромный и застенчивый, может быть развратным и жадным: может сосать его член и проглатывать все без остатка, может кончать внутрь Уолтера и слизывать собственную сперму, вытекающую из покрасневшей дырочки, может вставить внутрь сразу три пальца, смазанные лубрикантом и медленно растягивать себя, может шептать непристойности во время самого процесса, жарко выдыхая в ухо Уолтера «Да, еще! Глубже, вставь мне еще глубже. Кончи внутрь, пожалуйста, заполни меня своим семенем». Генри также нравилось, когда Уолтер брал его спящего, особенно когда до этого они уже занимались любовью и он был хорошо растянут.  
Уолтер зажмурился и помотал головой – если он продолжит думать об этом, то кончит сам, а у него были совершенно другие планы. Он наклонился и на пробу провел языком по коже. Генри охнул и слегка сжался, но Уолтера это лишь больше завело. Они оба всегда полностью сбривали волосы в интимных местах, полагая, что так гораздо удобнее и эстетичнее, поэтому Уолтеру открывался просто потрясающий вид. Он снова прижался губами к дырочке, стараясь на этот раз проникнуть внутрь кончиком языка. С очередной попытки ему это наконец удалось и он, приподняв бедра мужа, принялся вылизывать его с удвоенной силой. Генри стонал и вздрагивал, с головки его члена стекала смазка и, заметив это, Уолтер собрал ее пальцем и аккуратно вставил кончик внутрь Генри.   
-Уолли, пожалуйста. – Умоляюще протянул его муж. Тот, сжалившись и понимая, что и сам не может больше терпеть, взял со стола бутылочку со смазкой и налил немного себе на руку.  
-Встань на четвереньки, хорошо?  
Генри мгновенно подчинился просьбе, и Уолтер, проведя языком по коже еще раз, осторожно вставил один палец внутрь. Генри нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, и Уолтер сразу вставил второй, принявшись растягивать его. Как и всегда, первые несколько минут ощущения были не очень приятными, но когда Уолтер добавил еще смазки и принялся поглаживать простату, Генри начал по-настоящему получать удовольствие. Ему нравилось, очистив голову от всех мыслей, неторопливо и бездумно насаживаться на влажные пальцы, беспомощно постанывая при этом. Он любил быть и сверху, и в позиции 69, когда они одновременно мастурбировали и отсасывали друг другу, но, будучи снизу, можно было просто расслабиться и позволить своему возлюбленному взять контроль и позаботиться о нем. Желая увидеть лицо мужа, он осторожно перевернулся и лег на спину, подняв ноги и широко разведя их в стороны. У Уолтера перехватило дыхание, и он принялся целовать Генри, после чего, спустившись поцелуями вниз, снова взял его член в рот, продолжая растягивать его пальцами, добавив третий. Через пару минут оба снова почувствовали приближающийся оргазм, и Уолтер убрал руку и сел.  
-Пожалуйста, Уолли… - Генри, растрепанный и мокрый, умоляюще смотрел на него. Уолтер улыбнулся, и, смазав собственный член, приставил головку к уже растянутой дырочке и слегка надавил. Генри, сжав зубы, застонал от боли. Уолтер сразу замер, давая ему время привыкнуть. Генри тяжело и глубоко дышал, открыв рот. Его муж принялся поглаживать его бедра, стараясь отвлечь от неприятных ощущений. Выровняв наконец дыхание и поймав взгляд возлюбленного, Генри кивнул. Уолтер начал постепенно входить все глубже, стараясь причинить как можно меньше дискомфорта. Несмотря на то, что они были сексуально активны уже больше восьми лет, проникновение всегда поначалу вызывало боль и требовало тщательной подготовки и растяжки. Когда Генри немного расслабился, Уолтер начал мучительно медленно двигать бедрами. Обоих охватил жар от этой сладкой пытки, а Генри издавал тихие стоны при каждом толчке. Он закрыл глаза, закинул руки за голову и обхватил ногами бедра мужа, получая невероятное наслаждение. Он знал, что сможет кончить только от движения члена внутри и не прикасался к себе, желая продлить удовольствие. Из его собственного члена на живот вытекали прозрачные капли смазки, и Уолтер бездумно размазывал их по разгоряченной коже, слегка задевая головку. Ему нравилось дразнить Генри – долго и нежно ласкать, не давая кончить в последний момент. Однако постепенно его движения становились более размашистыми и быстрыми, а дыхание начало сбиваться. Теперь он все яростнее толкался в покрасневшую дырочку, заставляя Генри тихо вскрикивать при каждом соприкосновении их бедер. Через несколько минут Генри, судорожно вздрагивая, обильно кончил. Уолтер, чувствуя скорое приближение своего оргазма и желая оттянуть его, вытащил член и принялся начисто вылизывать живот мужа от спермы. Генри устало улыбнулся и погладил его по голове.   
-Давай, милый. Кончи для меня.  
Уолтер снова осторожно вошел в него и принялся двигаться. Ему не потребовалось много времени для разрядки, и он на секунду замер, но Генри удержал его за бедра, заставляя излиться внутрь. Ему всегда нравилось, как приятное тепло семени заполняло его изнутри. Уолтер, аккуратно лег сверху, стараясь не слишком на него опираться. Он довольно улыбался, совершенно обессилевший. Генри немного поерзал, и Уолтер перевернул их на бок, все еще находясь внутри. От этого движения Генри снова застонал и сжался вокруг члена мужа.  
-Знаешь, я готов сделать это еще раз. – Сказал Генри. – Только дай мне пару минут.  
-Хорошо, я как раз хотел предложить то же самое.  
Оба рассмеялись и обменялись нежными поцелуями.


End file.
